


Beartrap And Her Boys

by Sleepytiredbum



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorkable, Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Music, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Disco, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Kisses, Snowball Fight, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepytiredbum/pseuds/Sleepytiredbum
Summary: A place for my GioMollySylvie drabbles/Ficlets.
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 1





	Beartrap And Her Boys

Molly giggle quietly as she watch her favourite boys sleeping on each other; Giovanni, obviously the tallest and the oldest of the three has Sylvie on his lap and chin on his short pink hair. Sylvie has his arms around the older boy’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder. She was happy to see that despite these two bicker and banter from time to time, they always care for each other and for her too. Molly tip-toe out of the living room and let them sleep while she goes grocery shopping....

Everyday is a new adventure for her when it comes to her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my writing is shit (as always).


End file.
